Valentine Poems (Boy's Ver)
by PokeFreak45
Summary: The boys finally confess their love for their special girls... with poems? Extra shipping inside and... I suck at summaries, whatever. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Hello everyone! This is technically a one-shot story (and my first one, so don't get mad at me if it sucks!) for all following shippings listed:**

**Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, Frantic, A GUEST SHIPPING, and YoungestShipping -(LynxSilver, my OC and Silver ship name!)**

**Note: This is all (more like mostly) based off the actual manga, besides Silver and Lyn since Lyn is someone who has not appeared in the manga. **

**Anyways, hope you like it, please go easy on me for this one, and... oh! Thanks trynten. gonzalez for suggesting this (even though it was originally a Christmas special, it's Valentine's Day, so whatever)! **

**Also, the reason why I'm writing poems is because I was inspired from the story, My Special Valentine by FedoraForever! (Go check it out, it's great!)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T NEED ONE, IT'S GODDAMN POETRY FOR GOD'S SAKE. I'M ASSUMING YOU GUYS KNOW IT TOO WELL ALREADY, SO I'LL SKIP IT.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Valentine Poems (Boy's Version)<span>**

**Red:**

I'm sorry for mistaking your true gender  
>But you were still very special to me<br>And sooner or later, I've come to know you  
>As the lovely little Yellow you became to be<p>

You can battle exceptionally well  
>And don't get me started with your drawing<br>Because the day you entered my life  
>It wasn't all that boring<p>

Anyways, I want you to know  
>That wherever you are, I'll protect you<br>And the thing that I wanted to say  
>Was that I will always love you<p>

Happy Valentine's Day, Yellow!

**l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l**

**Green:**

Honestly, I didn't like you at first  
>But later on, I think that reversed<br>After a while, you were something precious  
>The way you did things left me breathless<p>

You're a real big pain  
>Who doesn't mind playing in the rain<br>But I guess that's what I like about you  
>My pesky girl, Blue<p>

This was really boring  
>But I guess you're something worth adoring<br>Since I had the time to write this  
>Happy Valentine's Day, and please tell Silver not to kill me. (I don't care if that didn't rhyme... just tell him not to...)<p>

**l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l**

**Gold: (Gold- Bold, Me-_Bold Italics)_**

**"Lin-san, do I have to rhyme within every word I say?"**

_**"Yes, now go out there and get it over with."**_

**"Ugh, fine."**

I liked you from the start  
>Even when you hated me<br>Did it looked like I cared?  
>I still loved you for who you are<p>

_**"That didn't rhyme, Gold..."**_

I doesn't matter where you are  
>You always give it your best<br>You'll always be my Super Serious Gal  
>Always better than the rest<p>

_**"See, that rhymed."**_

**"OH MY ARCEUS, SHUT UP, LIN-SAN."**

_**"If you make the last lines rhyme, I'll let you go."**_

**"OKAY!"**

I like you a lot, Crys  
>Please don't forget that<br>So Happy V-day to you  
>While... I go beat Lin-san in hand-to-hand combat.<p>

_**"Gold, what the hell."**_

**"What?! Nothing else rhymed with 'that'!"**

**_"Whatever..."_**

****l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l****

****Ruby: **  
><strong>****

Sapphire

Always on my mind  
>Someone who doesn't give up<br>Cannot get you out  
>Sorry about forgetting<br>But I won't stop loving you  
>Happy Valentine's Day, Sapph.<p>

**(A/N: Tanka Poem. Look it up. It's a real thing, no joke.)**

****l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l****

**Silver:**

At first, your name was all I knew  
>And that you were quite annoying in my view<br>But one thing that will always be true  
>Is that I honestly like you.<p>

This may sound like a joke  
>But after this don't have a stroke<br>Because every single time you spoke  
>I feel like I just awoke.<p>

This may be hard for you to try  
>Because sometimes you are very shy<br>I promise to never make you cry  
>Since I technically love you, that's why.<p>

**...My life...**

**I'm so done. Happy Valentine's Day, Lyn.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's pretty it. ...Yup. For Green's poem, I guess you can say that there was reference from Watching Rain Clouds by jkminimoon, but that's up to you (nothing else really rhymed with 'pain' at first anyways...). Anyways, I hate rhyming things, but this was pretty good in my opinion.<strong>

**NOW'S TIME FOR THE GUEST SHIPPING POEM STARTING NOW.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Rakustu<strong>:**

Look, I don't care if you were in Team Plasma  
>Even if you were in Team Rocket, Galactic, or Magma<br>Right now, all that matters is your safety  
>Because all you are is a fine lady.<p>

I hate how I have to track you down  
>But I don't know why and how<br>Since you are just a regular girl  
>Who I love, that's a fact, I'm sure.<p>

Now run away, far away from danger  
>And go ahead and start your own adventure<br>Even though we might never see each other again  
>Just remember that my love for you is never dead.<p>

_Run away, my beloved Faitsu..._

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAnd I'm done. Dear God, that took a long time. Even for some poems. ...I don't even... oh well. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, I sure did! (looking up all of those rhyming words...that took a while...)<strong>

**Bye and Happy Valentine's Day! I don't know if I should make a girl's version or not (which is not likely) so i hope this was good enough. **

**-PokeFreak45**


End file.
